


Interlude

by hellowkatey



Series: You and Mando vs. the Galaxy [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Can be romantic or platonic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Hugs, Multi, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, gender undefined, post the believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: After Morak, Din needs a moment to process. With a day before they can make their mood, he visits someone for comfort***Spoilers for Chapter 15***
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: You and Mando vs. the Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057370
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after Ch. 15: The Believer.
> 
> Din gets back on the ship. Fennec, Din, and Fett set up a plan of attack. Realizing there is about a day before they can make their move and they are near a familiar system, Din asks a favor to see an old friend.

You've known Din for a while now, which is why it is all that more disarming when he bursts into your home. 

"Mando!" you say breathlessly. Your finger twitching over the trigger of the blaster you instinctively drew. "What the hell!" 

He's just standing there, the door still wide open and knocking repeatedly against the wall he flung it against. The blunt rapping sounds even more jarring because you realize he hasn't said a word. You slowly lower the blaster. "Din?" 

His name finally stirs a reaction, and his helmet tilts up slightly. Though Din usually looks so commanding in his beskar, you can feel that something is very wrong. His posture is all off, arms hanging limply at his side and shoulders slouched. 

You halter the blaster and walk toward him tentatively. He follows your movement with the slight tilt of the T-visor, watching as you reach out and slowly put your hand on his bicep. As soon as you make contact, you hear the softest inclination of a gasp, tight with emotion. 

"Okay," you say softly, reaching for the door and softly pulling him more inside to close it. "Okay, Din."

You guide him to the couch, a little too aware of the sound of your heartbeat in your throat. You've never seen him like this. So quiet. Probably holding back a sob? He's been there for you in many moments of weakness. On more than one occasion he's sat with you on this very couch, holding your hand or coaxing you to sleep and promising it will get better. Not what you expected from the intimidating bounty hunter when you first met him, but a welcome development as you've grown closer.

Maybe it is time for you to reciprocate the gesture. 

For a long moment, you just sit there, his hand in yours. You take an inventory of his state. Scuff marks on his wrist guards. Dry blood of unknown origin on his chest plate. The collar of his garment is twisted. Like he got dressed quickly. A part of his cape is torn off at the corner. Questions to be addressed later.

"He's gone." his modulated voice says in a whisper that is somehow raspier than usual.

"Who is--" you realize it before you finish your sentence, putting your free hand over your mouth. _Of course._ The child. "But... how?" 

"Moff Gideon. I tried to get him back... We went to an Imperial refinery." 

"Okay... and was he there?" 

Din is silent. Your chest aches with the unsaid implications. Your hand slides from his hand to his shoulder, pulling him into an embrace. Surprisingly, he accepts it, wrapping his hands around you and burying his helmeted face into your shoulder. The beskar is cold and digs into your skin uncomfortably but you don't care enough to pull away. You won't be the first to pull away. 

"We needed Gideon's coordinates. Needed an imperial terminal... nothing ever can just go smoothly, can it?" 

"With you?" the smile that appears on your lips is bittersweet. "No." 

"I took it off," he says, barely above a whisper. 

"Din... your helmet?"

"I had to."

"You took off--"

'Yes."

You swallow thickly, holding him tighter. You think back to many moons ago when you sat in this very spot and learned The Way he talks so much about. His beliefs, the rules he follows. No living person can see the person beneath the beskar. While the original intent was animosity for inflating their numbers-- a purpose that has grown obsolete-- the ceremony still remains. He told you his name that day. Din Djarin. His story. A foundling pulled from the ashes. But what struck you the most was the way he talked of his life. The restrictive lifestyle can't be easy, but he speaks of it with gratitude. It's _important to him_ , which is why his admission cuts so deep. 

"You're a good father, Din." 

"I defied--"

"To _save_ him. To save him."

He lifts his head. "I haven't saved him yet. He's still--" 

" _Yet_." 

Din is quiet. You can hear a skewed sound of sniffling and the feeling of his body starting to quiver and your heart shatters. 

"Listen to me," you say, swallowing your voice's attempts to break. "Would you be able to save him without removing your helmet?" 

"Well if--"

"Din."

"No." 

"No. You must fulfill your quest. No matter what. Protecting your clan is what matters. More than the dress rules."

"You sound like the armorer." 

"A wise woman, so I've heard. I've never known you to let anything stop you from achieving your mission. This will be no different."

He pulls back, that darkened T-visor seeming to stare right through you. Though you have never seen his face, you have a feeling it is showing resolve.

"This is the way." 

You smile, letting out a shaky breath.

"It is your way." 


End file.
